Expectation
by stephanie.lulu.752
Summary: Hanya Sehun, seorang dokter yang mencintai Luhan, pasiennya yang mengidap Spinocerebellar Ataxia. / HUNHAN/ YAOI/ BL/


**Title : **Expectation

**Author : ** .752

**Cast : **Sehun, Luhan, dll

**Genre : **YAOI Shounen – Ai, BL, Romance, AU, Scie - fic

**Warning : **Disini Sehun lebih tua dari Luhan.

**Disclaimer **: Sehun punya Luhan, dan Luhan punya Sehun, mereka punya Tuhan dan keluarga mereka. Dan saya memonopoli Sehun untuk saya sendiri #plakk.. Ide cerita murni dari otak absurd saya.

**Summary : **Hanya Sehun yang jatuh cinta pada pasiennya yang mengalami gangguan pada syaraf dan otaknya.

.

.

**Seoul, 12 April 2008**

Luhan terbangun di sebuah ruangan asing yang ia sendiri tak mengerti dimana. Ruangan itu didominasi warna putih yang sangat menyilaukan. Bau obat – obatan menembus lubang penciumannya dengan sangat tidak bersahabat.

Kedua obsidian manisnya menelusuri seluruh sudut ruangan tersebut. Tak terkecuali jarum infus yang menancap tepat di pergelangan tangannya. Juga beberapa kantung darah yang bergelantungan di dinding. Sebuah tanda salib bertengger tepat di atas pintu masuk ruangan tersebut.

Ia merasa harus bangun dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun saat ia akan menggerakan kakinya, rasa sakit itu menelusup lebih cepat di antara urat – urat nadinya. Namja manis itu mengernyit sakit saat merasakan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa itu. Kakinya, sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan.

Kemudian ia mencoba menolehkan kepalanya, namun rasa pening dengan cepat mendominasi pergerakannya. Luhan bersumpah, semua ini benar – benar menyakitkan. Rasa nyeri itu begitu menyiksanya seperti ada jarum – jarum tajam yang menusuknya.

"Oh.. kau sudah bangun.", terdengar suara seorang yeoja memasuki gendang telinganya.

"D-di.. ma..na.. a-a..ku?", tanya Luhan dengan suara yang sangat lirih dan terbata – bata. Untuk bicara saja, rasanya sangat sulit.

"Kau di rumah sakit. Kau kecelakaan kemarin, untung saja dokter tampan itu menolongmu. Kalau tidak, kau mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi.", jawab yeoja itu ketus.

Rumah sakit?

Kecelakaan?

Dokter?

Tampan?

Dari semua kata itu, Luhan bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Ia kecelakaan kemarin dan ditolong oleh seorang dokter tampan. Huh..rasa pening dikepalanya ini membuatnya tak bisa mengingat satupun diantara kejadian – kejadian yang dialaminya.

CKLEK!

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya kaget saat mendengar suara pintu yang sepertinya dibuka. Kemudian masuklah seorang pria berpakaian serba putih, berperawakan tinggi, berambut cokelat, berkulit putih, dan tentunya..

Tampan…

Sangat!

Kedua matanya kini seperti kehilangan kemampuan berkedip saat melihat pria itu memasuki ruangan. Ia yakin kedua pipinya telah memerah sempurna saat ini.

"Oh Sajangnim.", sapa yeoja itu sambil menunduk hormat. Hey! Bukankah tadi ia bicara dengan sangat ketus kepada Luhan? Kenapa sekarang ia bersikap seolah ia begitu menghormati pria tampan itu? Dasar wanita tukang modus!

"Kau sudah sadar..", gumam sang pria tanpa menghiraukan sapaan yeoja itu.

Keringat membasahi wajah mungilnya, saat sang pria mulai menumpangkan tangannya di atas dahinya, kemudian turun menekan lehernya, lalu diakhiri dengan menarik selimut Luhan sampai batas dada. Dengan cepat Luhan menyimpulkan bahwa pria ini adalah seorang dokter.

"Suster Choi, bisakah anda keluar? Aku harus melakukan pemeriksaan kepada anak manis ini.", ucap Sehun ringan. Yeoja yang dipanggil Suster Choi itu segera hengkang dari tempat itu. Semacam terusir dengan cantiknya.

Setelah Suster Choi pergi, pria itu menolehkan wajahnya menatap Luhan lalu tersenyum manis. Oh senyuman itu, terlalu tampan untuk didefinisikan. Luhan merasa beruntung karena ia belum pernah melihat senyum semanis itu sebelumnya.

"Hei, anak manis. Namaku Oh Sehun, aku dokter yang menanganimu. Kau boleh memanggilku Sehun hyung, arrachi?", tanya si pria sambil menyuntikan sesuatu ke selang infus yang menancap di pergelangan tangan Luhan.

Anak manis? Panggilan itu sukses membuat pipi Luhan yang sudah merah, semakin merah bersemu lagi. Membuatnya nampak begitu cantik dan menggemaskan walaupun wajahnya pucat pasi saat ini. Dengan lemah, Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan dokter tampan itu.

Luhan mencoba menggerakan tangannya. Namun yang ia dapat adalah kesakitan yang luar biasa dari pangkal lengan kanannya. Dengan bibir tergigit, ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis karena rasa sakit itu.

"Hiks.. appo..", isak Luhan ketika rasa sakit itu semakin mendominasi pangkal lengannya. Sehun yang mendengarnya pun spontan mengelus helaian rambut karamel Luhan.

"Ssstt,.. Gwenchana.. katakan padaku bagian mana yang sakit.", ujar Sehun lembut sambil tetap mengelus surai karamel lembut itu.

Luhan melirikkan matanya ke arah kanan, mencoba memberi kode bagi namja tampan itu bahwa kengan kanannya sakit. Sehun yang tanggap dengan pergerakan Luhan, langsung melakukan tindakan.

Namja tampan itu berbalik. Sepertinya ia mengambil sesuatu. Dan benar saja, di tangannya sudah ada kain basah yang kemudian ia gulung seperti sushi. Kemudian ia menumpukan gulungan kain itu di atas lengan Luhan dan menekannya perlahan.

Lembut…

Sangat lembut..

Luhan merasa begitu nyaman dengan semua tindakan Sehun. Rasa sakitnya perlahan berkurang. Wajahnya sedikit menenang. Sehun tersenyum tatkala melihat wajah cantik itu tak mengernyit kesakitan lagi.

"Sudah merasa baikan?", tanya Sehun lembut.

"Ne.", jawab Luhan lirih.

"Apa keluargamu tak tahu kau disini?"

Pertanyaan Sehun menikam tepat di relung hatinya. Keluarga? Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu diulangi di kepalanya sejak dulu. Apakah ia memiliki keluarga? Ia merasa tersesat di dunia ini. Seakan ia tak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini. Karena memang itu lah yang terjadi.

Terakhir kali ia mendengar kabar bahwa ibunya, Kim Heechul telah meninggal dunia 2 tahun yang lalu. Sikapnya biasa saja. Karena ia sendiri tak pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi sejak keluarganya mengalami broken home. Ia mengenal ayahnya, Tan Hangeng, seorang pengusaha kaya di China. Namun ia tak yakin ayahnya mau mengakuinya sebagai anak.

Melihat keadaan Luhan saat ini, miskin, sebatang kara, kesepian, tentu saja Hangeng tak sudi menyentuh anak kandungnya sendiri. Setelah bercerai dari ibunya, lelaki tampan itu menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita Korea yang cantik jelita, Kwon Yuri. Dan Luhan pernah mendengar bahwa mereka telah dikaruniai 3 orang anak laki - laki, tentu saja Hangeng lebih memilih istrinya yang cantik dan 3 orang putranya yang tampan ketimbang dirinya.

"Xi Luhan? Baiklah, mungkin kau masih syok. Lebih baik kau beristirahat, jangan terlalu banyak menggerakan tubuhmu. Kau harus istirahat total hari ini, eotte?", jelas Sehun sambil mengemasi dokumen – dokumennya yang berserakan. Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Sajangnim.."

"Ne? Panggil hyung saja."

"Hyung, apa kau yang membawaku kemari?", tiba – tiba mulutnya yang sedari tadi terbungkam itu bisa bicara dengan lancarnya. Sehun tersenyum lega mendengar pasiennya yang sepertinya telah membaik.

"Ne, aku yang membawamu kemari. Kau mengalami pendarahan hebat waktu itu jadi aku membawamu kemari.", terang Sehun yang membuat Luhan mengangguk tanggap.

"Gamsahamnida, hyungnim.", ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lemah. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan membalas senyuman Luhan.

Lelaki tampan itu kemudian hengkang dari kamar Luhan.

.

.

"Ya! Maknae! Kenapa kau senyum – senyum sendiri seperti orang idiot?", hardik seorang namja manis. Sehun yang merasa tersungging dengan kata "idiot" pun menatap tajam namja manis itu.

"Aish, Baekhyun hyung! Kau mengganggu saja!"

"YACK! Maknae kurang a –"

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta."

"Mwo?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Baekhyun itupun membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan lelaki tampan di depannya itu. Sehun? Namja yang terkenal sangat dingin dan cuek terhadap lawan jenis itu sedang jatuh cinta? Oh.. Baekhyun bersumpah pasti wanita yang disukai Sehun sangatlah cantik dan sexy. Buktinya, namja berwajah datar itu sampai bertekuk lutut kepadanya.

"Katakan padaku, Sehun – ah! Siapa yeoja itu? Siapa yeoja yang bisa membuatmu berubah menjadi idiot seperti ini huh?"

"Aish! Dia bukan yeoja, hyung. Asal kau tahu saja, dia lebih indah dari seorang yeoja.", gumam Sehun membayangkan wajah cantik orang yang disukainya.

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya. Sepertinya namja mungil itu mendadak déjà vu saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Jika dia bukan yeoja, jadi maksud Sehun seorang namja. Oh demi kutil Sooman! Apa yang terjadi pada namja yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaeng ini?

"Oh Sehun, apa kau sakit? Kau baik – baik saja kan?"

"Aish, hyung bicara apa? Kau tahu pasien kamar nomor 77?"

"Ne, Xi Luhan,16 tahun. Namja mungil yang wajahnya seperti yeoja itu kan? Kau menyukainya?"

"Ne aku menyukainya. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya di tempat kecelakaan itu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya."

Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan isi kepala Sehun. Sehun? Seorang dokter berparas sempurna, bertubuh tegap,dan berhati dingin itu.. jatuh cinta pada namja? Oh! Ayolah! Baekhyun tidak kemari untuk mendengarkan cerita gay semacam itu. Dia hanya ingin tahu apa yang membuat otak namja tampan itu rusak.

"Hmm.. kau hanya belum tahu hyung, aku memang seorang gay."

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Karena ia sudah menduga bahwa Sehun mengalami dua jenis kelainan seksual. Yang pertama, homoseksualitas karena ia seorang gay. Dan yang kedua pastinya Pedophilia, karena jarak usianya dengan Luhan bisa dibilang cukup jauh. Tak lama lagi Sehun akan merayakan ulangtahunnya yang ke 24, dan Luhan sendiri masih berusia 16 tahun, jadi jarak usia mereka adalah 8 tahun!

"Aku tak peduli dengan usia. Itu tak menjadi masalah.", ungkap Sehun dengan santainya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan.."

"Sulli? Berapa kali aku katakan aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya, hyung.", Sehun menyahut sebelum Baekhyun sempat merangkai kata – katanya.

"Sehun – ah."

"Ne?"

"Jangan sampai orang lain mengetahui hal ini."

"Tidak akan, kecuali mulutmu sendiri yang mengatakannya. Aku permisi."

Sehun meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan tak percaya. Mulutnya masih setia terbuka dari tadi. Matanya sulit berkedip. Karena ucapan Sehun sepertinya sangat sulit untuk dicerna di dalam otaknya. Ia benar – benar tak menyangka Sehun yang cuek terhadap lawan jenis itu ternyata mengalami dua kelainan seksual sekaligus.

"Oh…", namja mungil itu memijit pelan pelipisnya saat rasa pening itu menumbuk kepalanya. Mungkin Sehun memang sedang sakit. Batinnya berusaha berpikir positif.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruangan CT – Scan. Luka yang dialami Luhan sepertinya cukup parah sehingga ia memerlukan test MRI untuk mendeteksi jika ada kelainan serius. Tentu saja ada dokter khusus yang ditugaskan untuk melakukan test tersebut. Sehun tak mungkin bisa melakukan test MRI sendirian.

"Chanyeol hyung."

"Ah! Oh Sajangnim, silahkan duduk.", sapa namja yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu ramah.

"Tidak usah seformal itu, panggil aku Sehun saja.", lurus Sehun. Dia memang tidak nyaman jika ada orang yang memanggilnya Sajangnim. Membuatnya merasa tua saja.

"Jadi pasien yang bernama Luhan itu –"

"Ne. Aku yang menanganinya."

Chanyeol merasa dokter muda ini berani juga. Ia bahkan belum selesai melanjutkan kata – katanya namun Sehun sudah menyahutnya. Seakan namja itu tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Begini, sebenarnya keadaan Luhan jauh dari apa yang kau bayangkan."

"Maksud – "

"Maaf, bisakah kau membiarkanku bicara tanpa memotong pembiacaraanku?"

"Maaf."

"Hmm.. kau tahu, ada kejanggalan yang terjadi di kepalanya sejak kecelakaan itu. Kami, Tim MRI menemukan adanya trauma otak dan syaraf tulang belakang. Aku tahu kau dokter muda tapi kau tidak bodoh untuk bisa menyimpulkan semua ini."

"Maksudmu.. dia akan lumpuh?"

"Lebih dari itu."

Sehun merasa keringat dingin telah membasahi sekujur wajahnya saat ini. Ia terlalu takut untuk mendengar kalimat selanjutnya yang akan terucap dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Dia mengidap _Spinocerebellar Ataxia _atau _Cerebral Ataxia_."

"Mwo? Semacam _Cerebral Palsy_?"

"Ini memang masuk dalam jenis _Cerebral Palsy_. Namun bedanya, jika _Cerebral Ataxia_ adalah berkurangnya koodinasi otot saat melakukan berbagai gerakan seperti berjalan, memegang, mengambil sesuatu, dll."

Sehun hanya bisa menahan napas mendengarnya.

"Dia akan perlahan kehilangan kemampuan berjalan, lalu diikuti dengan kemampuan menggerakan tangannya…"

Sungguh, Sehun benar – benar tidak ingin mengetahui kelanjutan dari ucapan Chanyeol.

"Dan pada akhirnya ia akan kehilangan kemampuan melihat dan berbicara. Kasus ini kebanyakan berakhir pada.."

Napas namja tampan itu tercekat.

"Kelumpuhan seumur hidup bahkan kematian."

Dunia terasa runtuh saat itu juga. Sehun tak menyangka ia terlanjur mencintai seorang namja yang mungkin hanya memiliki waktu sedikit untuk tetap bertahan di dunia ini.

"Tapi apakah penyakit ini bisa disembuhkan?"

"Untuk penyembuhan total, sampai saat ini belum ditemukan obatnya. Namun bisa dikurangi resikonya dengan, terapi fisik, terapi okupasi, dan menggunakan tongkat."

Sehun mendengus kesal. Jika memang tak ada obatnya, apakah Luhan harus menahan rasa sakit untuk selamanya, sepanjang sisa hidupnya?

"Satu – satu cara pengobatannya adalah operasi untuk memindahkan syaraf tulang berlakang yang mengalami cidera. Tapi, kau tahu, semua itu membutuhkan biaya yang sangat besar. Apakah keluarganya mampu menanggungnya?"

Chanyeol benar. Keluarga. Sehun bahkan sama sekali tak tahu dimana keberadaan keluarga namja mungil itu sekarang. Apakah ia hidup sebatang kara atau ada seorang keluarga yang menjaganya, ia tidak tahu.

"Aku yang akan menanggungnya.", ucap Sehun cepat dan mantap.

Chanyeol terpana dengan anak muda yang duduk berhadapan dengannya saat ini. Dia sangat sempurna, berwajah tampan, seorang dokter, kaya raya, dan tentunya baik hati. Bagaimana tidak? Ia bahkan rela menanggung biaya operasi yang tak sedikit nominalnya.

"Bagus. Sebaiknya kau siapkan Luhan terlebih dahulu sebelum dia menjalani testnya. Test akan dilakukan 5 hari lagi jadi kuharap Luhan dalam kondisi prima saat itu."

"Arraseo. Aku permisi, hyung.", pamit Sehun menutup pembicaraan. Ia benar – benar tak mau lagi mendengar kata – kata Chanyeol yang sarat akan resiko – resiko penyakit terkutuk itu. Sudah cukup kata – kata itu membanjiri gendang telinganya.

.

.

Kenapa harus kau, kenapa bukan aku?

.

.

END..

.

.

Plakk!

TBC!

Ane bikin ff abal nih, bagi yang belum mengerti kata – kata aneh yang hunter selipin di ff ini, silahkan baca glosarium dibawah ini :

**CT – Scan** = Semacam test menggunakan sinar ultraviolet atau X – ray

**MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging)** = prosedur canggih untuk mendeteksi kelainan pada organ tubuh dengan menggunakan medan magnet.

**Cerebral Palsy** = Gangguan gerakan otot atau postur yang disebabkan oleh cedera atau perkembangan abnormal di otak.

Next? Review.. siders go to hell, betas go to paradise with HunHan…

Sekian dan Terimakasih.. *bow*


End file.
